Konoha: Insane asylum
by iDream960
Summary: No one goes to Haiiro island, because, in fact, everyone thinks of it as the largest mental institute. Where only the most insane mentally ill criminals are held. They were wrong. Filled with Drama, Horrow, Angst, Sci-fi, mystery and Humor!


O-hay-o~~!! Well, I was completely bored, and so I thought--after reading a story--Why not write a story about an insane ensylum? Fun, right? Well, Frankly, this is a rough draft. If I get 10 reveiws then I will add-on it making it more detailed. But remember **10 reviews to add-on and make more detailed!!**

Dont forget that! Those are going to be the 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6 7 8 most IMPOTANT words that you will need in this story!

**10 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER. aND i WILL MAKE 3,000 WORD CHAPTERS. I WILL UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY. STARTING FROM TODAY. EACH REVIEW IS 300 WORDS.**

* * *

"So, How do you feel about Konoha's patients?" Jiraiya, a 50 year-old man with a brain of a 8 year-old and a mind like a horny teenager, sat determined in one of two chairs across from Sakura's desk. His pen above a blank peice of paper clipped to a clipboard, eager to right down the annoyed and exhausted looking doctor. Sakura frowned slightly, This was going to be an extremely long night, she thought to herself, looking over a stack of papers layed out in front of her.

Eight small individual stackes of papers layed out on top of each other, except for a four inch space from the left, showing a 2x2 picture of her new patients. Not like they were actually 'newly' arrived patients. They had been in Konoha for quite sometime now. Looking over the pictures, she traced her finger over a picture of a blonde with long hair. His hair pulled into a high ponytail, and his bangs covering his left eye mysteriously. Sakura flinched with the sudden voice of the old man across from her.

"Sakura-chan, I was beginning to think.. What ever in God's name made you want to be a doctor for mentally insane crimi-?" Jiraiya questioned bluntly, leaning back in the chair. But was caught off guard with a sharp glare from her. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura eyed him.

"I would watch what you say about my patients, Jiraiya-san. First off, I would like you to address me as _Haruno_-_san_. Frankly, I don't appreciate _paparazzi, _like yourself, infilterating Konoha and feeling free to address people, who you do not know, by my _name_, or a frindly suffix" Sakura growled, placing both hands--folded neatly together in fists--on top of her desk. A smile spread across her face. But her eyes show completed disguist towards the old man. "Secondly, I became a doctor to help people in need. And don't you dare try to ever call my patients _criminals _they have commited crimes but have reasons of doing so. Such as cases of mental illnesses. Though, with the recent patients that are left, it isn't that hard to second guess why they are mentally ill. Why they _are_ her are completely beyond me" She finished, sighing at the last sentence.

After all that, Jiraiya simply grinned winningly, crows feet showed at the ends of his eyes. "Ah, Sakura-chan," Jiraiya began, slouching over and resting his elbows on his knees, his lower arms falling slightly, his hands still hanging onto the clipboard and pen. Sakura shot him a glare, rubbing her temples angrily. "I know you way more than you think" Jiraiya chuckled. At that comment, Sakura sat up straighter, then slumped down in realization.

"Oh yes, the Konoha newspaper travels fast.." Sakura muttered, heaving a heavy sigh. 'Of course most of the articles are about me. Oh how I dispise paparazzi' She added mentally. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, watching closely to Sakura's actions. A loud outburst of laughter excaped the old mans mouth, causing Sakura to nearly fall out of her chair.

"For heaven's sake, Jiraiya! The pateints are trying to sleep!" Sakura barked quietly, yet harshly. Jiraiya calmed down to a mere chuckle. "What caused that obnoxious outburst!" Sakura sighed, sitting formally in her chair. Jiraiya's smile now spread into a wide grin.

"You aren't used to such formality," Jiraiya stated, rather truthfully. She hadn't been herself lately, she had to admit. Lately it was hard to be herself around her patients which was far from surprising. She knew, as well as everyone, that when Haruno Sakura wasn't herself, something was going to happen. And it may not be good. "It seems like you're going to meet God himself or something!" Jiraiya chuckled. Sakura frowned, What he said was true. Feeling like she needs to be on her top guard 24/7 was not like her. Well, in a way, it was, she had to be ready to handle any of the patients. But, recently, it was like--if she turned a corner, she would be met with death itself. Which was a strange and awkeward feeling that Sakura did _not _like feeling. It felt as if someone had been following, lurking behind her everywhere she went. Just watching her every move.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" A voice shouted, breaking her trance. Jolting to the side, she, and her chair fell to the right out of shock. Naruto standing to her left grinned playfully, then took a tight hold on the armrest, pulling her chair back to the ground. Sakura stare blankly at him, her eyes staring shocked into his bright safire blue eyes. Returning to complete reality, Sakura gasped, looking at her wristwatch.

"Dammit," She cursed under her breath, then looked up at Naruto. "Naruto-san, what are you doing up so early in the morning? It's not like you" Sakura stated, standing up from her chair. Looking out one of the four large windows decorated on the far right side of her office, she proclaimed today to be the usual dark day. Ever since she began working at Konoha, every day she had spent, the mornings were filled with every shade of gray you could think of. The sun, not even noticibal from the thick coat of clouds. Other than the sky, everything else was unnoticable. Never getting the chance to take a second and look out, taking in the details around Konoha, Sakura had always been busy working shift after shift.

Throughout the days, they stayed pretty much the same. Except for a slight change in the clouds, that would grow thinner and darker. An occastional sparkle of a star shone through the clouds. But, that was pretty much it. Frankly, when she first began working at Konoha, it was fairly hard telling the time. Especially when there are no clocks whatsoever in the whole building. "Jiraiya-san, I apologise for leaving on such short notice, but I had lost track of the time. I am a few minutes behind on meeting my new patients. Please excuse us" Sakura said, gave a small and quick bow, then led Naruto out of the room.

* * *

well, that was my first chappie. But remember!

**EACH REVIEW=300 WORDS**

**IF I GET 10 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER THEN I WILL WRITE A 3,000 WORD CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT.**

**i WILL UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY STARTING FROM IS SAT, AUG 22!! nEXT WILL BE THE 29TH! **

**Please don't be angry if chapters are a little delayed. FOR FUTURE REFEENCE. School will be starting September 14th, 2009, so, yeah!**


End file.
